


【all正】平分

by shifenzhengjing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 丞正 - Freeform, 坤廷, 毕廷, 淳正, 贾正 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifenzhengjing/pseuds/shifenzhengjing
Summary: 乱炖肉





	【all正】平分

“泽仁哥呢？”黄明昊打了个哈欠，回头看最后边的范丞丞。  
“他？估计还在公司练舞吧。”范丞丞关了门走进来，“丁宇直同学不是从一开始就说不来么。”  
“你这话要是被你的cxjj们听见她们又要教说你请远离粉丝私生活了。”黄明昊贴着床沿坐下，用手抚摸着这个双眼半阖正在不停颤抖的人的脸颊。  
“不过也好，少一个人，是吧，正廷哥哥？”

朱正廷做梦都没想到，他这个在众人面前称霸的仙子，NEXT的队长，最后竟分化成了一个Omega。公司有规定，对艺人的第二性别是严格保密的，平时也会避开特殊时期进行团体活动。朱正廷分化得比较晚，他19岁被招进公司，在队里成为团霸，然后眼睁睁看着这群小兔崽子一个个都分化成Alpha之后，在他本以为自己会成为7A团里最后一个A来巩固自己的地位的时候，上天不好意思的向他开了个玩笑。  
sorry，你是一个Omega。

“为什么连李权哲都可以是alpha？？？”  
朱正廷想不通，但是现在的状况也不允许他冷静下来思考，正在练习室里为弟弟们指导舞蹈动作的他，在那么一瞬间体内的燥热突然袭来，自己的发情期一向很准，大概，是因为上个月为了出席一场重要的活动而吃下强效抑制剂的副作用。这一次来的是这么猛烈，他整个人软了下来，不知道是倒在了谁的怀里，被谁抱着，又被谁扔在了这张柔软的床上。

房间里弥漫着一股果香，是朱正廷信息素的味道，那种蜂蜜般的香甜在这个密闭的空间里饱和，热度逐渐升高，驻足在床边的五个人正虎视眈眈地盯着蜷缩在床上的猎物，沉默了几秒钟，竟不知该从何下手。

第一个掀开朱正廷衣服的人是黄新淳，他迫不及待地将人压在身下，T恤的的衣摆被撩得老高，露出那一节白花花的腰肢，他把头埋在朱正廷的颈窝处，那里是Omega信息素最浓郁的地方，果香正慢无忌惮地侵入黄新淳的大脑，他忍不住伸出舌头去舔舐那一块凸起。

“哎，闻闻就好，不要偷偷标记了啊。”范丞丞警告，他翘着二郎腿坐在旁边的单人沙发上，像一个痞气的黑社会老大。  
他催促：“赶紧的。”

黄新淳扭头看了一眼，又将目光转回朱正廷的腰上，他温柔地抚摸着那几寸皮肤，从下至上滑到对方的胸前，发情期导致Omega的胸部看起来格外饱满诱人，就算是那一块块腹肌，也会在此期间变得软绵绵。  
黄新淳将整只手覆上去，时不时揉搓一下，弄得朱正廷又喘了好几声。  
“可惜了，挤不出奶。”他居高临下的看着朱正廷，又使劲掐了一下。  
“以后不许穿这么低领子的衣服跳舞，什么都看见了。”  
“低腰裤也不行。”

两腿间温温热热的，灰色的布料表面上已经印出了水渍，黄新淳不顾朱正廷的阻挠将内裤拽了下来，他抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，架起了朱正廷的一条腿。

剩下的几人都在床的一面，朱正廷被迫侧躺着，以这羞耻的姿态接受众人目光的洗礼。他伸手去挡却发现什么都遮不住，慌忙间又碰到了自己的胯间，性器上早已溢出的精液粘到了手指上。

“哥哥，你这里出了好多水。”黄新淳说着一本正经的扶着朱正廷的腿，用另一只手的中指插进那个入口，里面又湿又软，向外挤出的分泌液止不住潺潺流出弄得他手上一片湿。  
“唔.....你住口....别说...话...啊！”  
内心的躁动越来越强烈，朱正廷不再矜持，但是听着这羞耻的事实还是令他面红耳赤，还没缓上一口气又被黄新淳突然的插入惊呼出声。

alpha那个地方的大小也不是没领略过，极度充实的满足感窜进朱正廷的每一个神经，从刚刚起他就难受得不行，现在他也顾不上形象开始扭动着腰。

“怎么这么主动？”黄新淳顶了两下，他一把放下对方的腿，直接托着臀部让朱正廷骑在他的身上。

“哟，原来新淳哥喜欢这个姿势。”黄明昊在一旁调侃。“之前都没看出来，啧。”  
“你话真多，长能耐了啊。”  
“干嘛这么凶，人家可是小可爱，小学鸡啦。”黄明昊一换刚才嬉笑的语态，突然沉着脸小声道，“小心过几天正廷哥找我们麻烦的时候他第一个揍你。”

黄新淳不再接话，他就背靠床头躺在床上，用手抚摸着朱正廷的腰，偶尔去捏一把他腹间已经立起来的柱身。  
朱正廷受不住这样的撩拨，腰被摸得痒痒的，体内还插着对方的那根，但是对方丝毫没再继续任何动作，他攀着黄新淳的肩膀颤抖。  
“新淳.....你..唔...你动一动....”  
反是黄新淳一副慢条斯理的样子，虽然他又在朱正廷体内胀大了几分，但他就想看对方束手无策的样子。  
“不要，你自己来。”黄新淳拒绝。  
朱正廷也知道弟弟们的脾气，他的脸更红了，耳背火烧般的火热，发情本能的暴脾气又上来了，迫使朱正廷搂紧对方肩膀摆动原本只在舞台上舞动的柔软的腰，嘴里还边哼哼。  
“再...再深点...唔..”  
“舒服吗？”  
“啊.... 嗯....很爽...”  
床上的朱正廷容易胡言乱语，之后在挨打的边缘试探的时候拿正言正语反攻之，然后就会被满脸通红的朱正廷揍得更惨。  
黄新淳呼吸变得急促，湿润的后穴夹得紧，再加上耳边朱正廷的甜腻的呻吟声差点让他缴了械，他收回之前泰然自若的神情，直接双手抓住臀瓣像两边掰开发起进攻。  
这一下直接顶到了朱正廷的生殖腔口，他出口的呻吟向上转了个调，开始放声浪叫起来。  
“啊！...别...别弄那里....要...要射了...唔...”  
啪啪声和水声混杂着，朱正廷的叫喊声中带着哭腔，后穴处不知道是被插弄成多一塌糊涂的样子，黄新淳只抓着人家的腰猛干，朱正廷在上面坐不稳死死抓着他的肩膀。像是河中的浮木，朱正廷抱着黄新淳，他扯住对方背后的衣服，然后只感觉脑内白光一闪，双腿乱颤着，然后整个人瘫软了下来。  
黄新淳又顶了两下，将性器抽出来贴着对方柔软的屁股射了出来。

“暖男举动。”黄明昊一旁夸奖。  
“谢谢啊，这是暖男的原则。”黄新淳扶住朱正廷，同时给了黄明昊一个白眼。  
刚刚在体外射出的精液弄到了朱正廷还没完全脱掉的卫衣上，黄明昊走过来，拿着纸巾擦了擦溅在皮肤上的精液，又顺手扒光了朱正廷。  
他看向李权哲，“正廷哥说他还没吃饱，你来喂喂呗。”

小仓鼠早就被刚才春光乍泄之景弄得满脸通红，他犹犹豫豫爬上床，解开自己的已经撑起帐篷的外裤，掰开了朱正廷的腿。  
他像一个犯了错的小学生一样咬住嘴唇。  
“对不起正廷哥，我忍不住了。”

穴口处还淌着水，顺着大腿根流下来，李权哲小心翼翼地架住对方的腿，他手臂紧贴着朱正廷的侧腰撑着床，将自己的阴茎埋了进去。

“正廷哥，我进来了。”身下的那个人紧咬着嘴唇，随着阵阵撞击吐出破碎的呻吟。  
他真是好可爱，李权哲忍不住伸手去抚摸那张白净的脸，那张仙子般的面庞，现在正微微皱着眉，脸颊被绯红渲染，煽动的睫毛上挂着几滴泪水。  
这张脸他是如此的熟悉。

少年处于易躁动的思春期。  
那是在朱正廷的生日会上，李权哲扶着醉酒的人从KTV包厢走出来，谁也没想到，朱正廷沾酒就倒，就算是如同饮料一样的葡萄酒。他俩走在凌晨的街道上，这里离公司并不远，朱正廷被架在李权哲的肩上，歪歪扭扭地走着。  
这是李权哲第一次这么近距离看着朱正廷，对方的脸近在咫尺，弯长浓密的睫毛，微微张开的嘴唇，李权哲只觉得自己心脏跳得剧烈，他小声地试探，“正廷，你喜不喜欢我。”  
对方只是自言自语说着胡话，李权哲低着头，他不太记得自己是怎么把朱正廷扛回宿舍，还帮他换好衣服盖上被子。  
他靠在房门外，黑暗的走廊内只有自己左胸膛疯狂跳动的咚咚声。

17岁的思想开始天马行空，他幻想着，向最爱的哥哥表白的场景，对方被拉住手时满脸害羞的场景，朱正廷逆光站在那片星空下，以天使的纯真微笑向他挥着手。  
他时常在半夜或清晨，被自己的梦惊醒，脸颊发烫下身一阵湿凉。  
他拿不出对团霸大喊【一把年纪了你】的勇气，当面说一句我喜欢你。  
感谢上天让他成为一个alpha，就算并排在那个闪耀的人身后，默默成为他的影子。  
他知足了。

“权哲....唔....太...太快了.....”  
朱正廷还没从刚刚的高潮中缓过神来，前一秒还因为身体的释放变得有些恍惚，现在又将其捞起来用更强烈快感冲击着他。  
李权哲抓起旁边的方枕垫在朱正廷腰下，那能在舞台上展示云里前桥的腰肢正被他按在身下，一下下承受自己的撞击，在床上他就不再愿意听队长的话了，也不管朱正廷口齿不清断断续续的求他，他把对方的腰抬得老高，只想深入到更加里面喂他吃饱。  
他的哥哥被他插爽了，自己也有些失神，已经停不下来了，湿热的甬道裹得他几乎忘乎所以。  
他看着朱正廷，那个漂亮的脸蛋上没了平时在舞台上的霸气，紧紧皱起的眉和汗涔涔的额头。对方的长腿正紧紧盘在李权哲的腰上，李权哲被勒不方便动就抓着腿根向外掰，肌肉快被连续进攻冲得麻木，朱正廷也不说话，只是一下一下被顶出呻吟。

李权哲俯下身，去拥抱朱正廷，对方本能的回抱住他。  
“权哲....唔.....宝宝....我又要...啊.....”  
“正廷哥，你说你喜欢我，你最喜欢我了。”  
“喜....啊.....喜欢........唔...”

他只有这点能耐了，乘人之危，再出格的事情也都已经干过了。李权哲不再说话，他满足地紧紧搂着朱正廷。  
对方比自己早一些射出来，他抹了一把肚皮上的精液，又伸出舌头满足地舔了舔，然后将性器拔了出来。

李权哲感受到背后的目光，发现是黄明昊正意味深长地盯着他看，他打了个寒颤，利索地穿上裤子，才恋恋不舍地交接下一棒。

“羡慕吗？被正廷哥说喜欢。”黄明昊低声道，语气中带着一些不爽。  
“他这话可是对谁都说过。”范丞丞摊手，“李权哲到底行不行啊，情绪这么不稳定。”  
“谁知道呢。”黄明昊笑笑说。

发情中的Omega宛如一只魅魔，他们体内住着野兽，需要被完全的喂饱。  
很显然，前两次的释放并不足以让朱正廷满足，他再次发出诱人的喘息，伸长手去拉床边那个人的指尖。

那只手的主人用侧面对着朱正廷，顶上的暖光映衬着他的侧脸，他的眼角旁有一颗泪痣，立体的脸庞宛如一尊精美的雕塑。  
毕雯珺只是微笑着，用骨节分明的大手抓住了朱正廷的手腕。

“正廷，该我了。”

他将朱正廷整个人翻了过去，对方整个人趴在床上，高高翘起的臀部因为双腿的痉挛而颤动着，臀瓣间的穴口被操得有些发红，一张一合地向外吐着精液，顺着大腿根淌下来。  
毕雯珺皱了皱眉，随后又缓和下来，毕竟他又没有洁癖，只要朱正廷人在就好。

他居高临下端详着，用一个变态又绅士的目光视奸着朱正廷。从突出的蝴蝶骨到优美弧度的腰窝处，毕雯珺俯下身紧紧贴靠着对方，他满足地去捕捉感受对方身上的香味，轻轻用手指摸过脊梁骨。  
背部因衣物摩擦变得格外敏感，朱正廷蜷在那儿咬着手指，大脑中仅存的意识在和本能翻云覆雨之后最终被同化，他努力翘起臀部去磨蹭对方的大腿。

“雯珺...啊....雯珺.....帮帮我...”他带着呜咽恳求，仅仅靠爱抚还不够，无论谁都好，他只想让对方快些填满自己来缓解这棘手的燥热。  
“帮你什么。”毕雯珺仿佛静如止水。  
朱正廷颤抖着，像极了一只发情的猫咪，脸埋在臂弯里用哀求的眼神望着毕雯珺。

他的瞳孔变得涣散起来。  
那是在夏日的午后，毕雯珺走进练习室，门被推开的瞬间，他的眼前尽是飘荡的雪白。  
在练习室里，那柔软的躯体在跳舞，他躺在木地板上，手放在胸前，微微皱着眉，用脚尖触碰地板划过半圈后，突然挺身向后优美的翻了个身，他似河流与山谷缠绵。  
曲毕，起身。少年拧开一瓶矿泉水咕噜噜喝了四分之一，他穿着宽松的白T恤，脖子上挂着一条被汗水浸透的毛巾。

“你好，我叫朱正廷。”他打量着对方，“你就是毕雯珺对吧，听说你唱歌很厉害的，我想听。”

所谓的一见钟情，正如毕雯珺见到朱正廷的那一刻，被爱神的箭穿了心。  
他事事由着朱正廷，他就喜欢看对方的脸，浓眉大眼，像外国混血儿。

朱正廷拿着眉笔趁着他睡着时画了两条大粗眉，“毕雯珺的眉毛不是我画的！”否认三连。  
“幼稚鬼啊你！”他笑嘻嘻，“我是朱三岁！”  
唉呀妈呀脑瓜儿疼。

“教我玩悠悠球好不好？”  
“教我玩我就叫你一声哥。”

朱正廷的心正被挠的直痒痒，毕雯珺掰开他的臀瓣正抵在他的后穴口，来回磨蹭了数分钟，他忍不住扭着臀部往后送，又被一双手给压住了腰。

毕雯珺总是不紧不慢。“想要吗，叫我一声哥。”  
七情六欲已经被情欲吞噬，朱正廷带着哭腔回应，“唔.....雯珺哥......求求你.....插我...”  
听话的小孩是会有糖吃的，只是这块糖甜得发腻。

房间里是肉体的拍打声和呜咽，毕雯珺轻轻拍了拍朱正廷的屁股，“正廷，腿再张开点。”  
他低声说道，“乖，就是这样，你看他们都在旁边看着呢。”  
“唔！”朱正廷想猛然夹紧腿，但是双腿却又被分得更开。  
后入的姿势让性器插得更深，每次插进抽出都带出肠液被搅动变成的白沫，插入的角度刚刚好，像是故意碾磨着那一点，朱正廷仰起头，他张开嘴巴叫不出声，脑袋中只装着做爱。

朱正廷被撞得跪不稳，整个人瘫在床上，已经没有思考的意识了，他只觉得腰部突然因为快感变得又麻又软，他又要射了。  
毕雯珺没给他机会，他一手捞起朱正廷的腰一手从前面握住对方的阴茎，用拇指抵住马眼。  
“不许射。”

朱正廷快被操进床垫里，他的眼神呆滞迷离，他难受，前面积攒的快感释放不出来，歪头要恳求嘴巴里发出的却是被撞得破碎的嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

“今天你得用后面高潮。”毕雯珺将朱正廷整个身体拉起来，他们正前方一览无余的展现出来。  
“你说这前面有面镜子多好，还能看看自己怎么被操得高潮。”

朱正廷瞳孔里早已失了光，他拼命想掰开毕雯珺的手，在他湿淋淋的洞口进进出出的性器感觉又有变大的趋势，每一次都顶在最里面，下面原本风干的床单又湿了一片。  
“让我射....唔.....”

视线里快被泪水模糊了，朱正廷仰着脖子张开嘴，口水和泪水抑制不住流出来，分明是爽的。  
他只觉得脑袋快炸开，一股不一样的快感从后庭至小腹蔓延开，他哆嗦着身体，臀部剧烈地颤动了下，整个人软在毕雯珺身上。

前所未有的前列腺高潮使得肠道猛然收缩，像吸盘一样紧紧吸着毕雯珺，他呼吸变得更急促，紧皱眉头闷哼了一声，被硬生生夹到射出来。

“二哥，还是你比较狠，都把人搞哭了。”黄新淳在一旁表态，空气里混杂的信息素和场景又让他有了反应，看来等下又要去一趟卫生间。

黄明昊走到床边，打开了顶上的一面小窗，这味儿弄得他有些难受。他回头看看范丞丞，对方用同样的眼神打量着他。  
“你上不，还是说，你想一起啊。”

黄明昊先一步爬上床，从后面支起朱正廷，对方软软的挂在那里，三次的性事抽干了他的大部分力气，黄明昊放手的时候他就只能又趴回被子上。  
范丞丞伸了个懒腰相继上了床，他只解开了皮带，身上还穿着完整的一套西装，甚至戴着的金丝边眼镜都没有拿掉。

“穿这么多，你这是赶着秒完事跑路啊。”  
“屁，正廷说他比较喜欢我这套装扮，这是爱，懂吗。”  
“懂懂懂，斯文败类是吧。”黄明昊表面嚷嚷着，他一点儿也不想和别人分享他的正廷哥。

他是六个人里面最先认识朱正廷的，那时候整天跟着人家屁股后面跑，去哪儿都跟着，练习一起，吃饭一起，就算上厕所也一起。  
黄明昊分化得早，他逐渐有了alpha的占有欲意识，他的哥哥是自己的，无论他分化成什么。  
然后他们的世界中插进了一个范丞丞。  
那天，范丞丞穿着黑色长款风衣在公司人的陪同下走进练习室，朱正廷对他又说又笑，黄明昊莫名一肚子的火。  
这是两个A之间存在的低气压，范丞丞瞥眼看着黄明昊，给了他一个捉摸不透的眼神，似乎在说，人是我的。  
后来他俩的关系并没有因此变得紧张，毕竟公平竞争的原则，况且朱正廷还没分化，不然还没出道就被爆出什么基佬绯闻可就不太好了。  
他们斗嘴习惯了，被西皮粉们盯上，范丞丞说黄明昊你不要贴他这么近，万一又被谁拍下来皇权富贵tag又要多好几十个帖子了，黄明昊就冷声说你还知道刷tag啊，他也不情愿好嘛何况自己还是在下面的那一个。

那是在一天中午，范丞丞从楼下超市买了零食上来，隔着门就闻到一股异样的甜味儿，他慌张的推开门，手中的一大袋零食掉在地上，就在宿舍的床上，是被黄明昊压在身下的朱正廷，他的脸异常通红，喘着气叫他的弟弟们快帮他。  
后面什么也没发生，因为动静闹得太大，公司的医疗人员火急火燎地赶了过来，控制了想再实施下一步的两个人。  
从此他们心照不宣，也不知道是何时发展成这种似乎隔着层薄纸的关系。

黄明昊还在发呆的时候，范丞丞已经解开裤头，将自己硬到不行的性器拿出来，他托住朱正廷的脸，“乖，正廷，张嘴。”  
朱正廷顺从的含着这根紫红色的柱身，他喉咙处呜呜的发出呜咽，这根东西过于粗大撑在他的嘴里，他被迫挤出生理性泪水，泪花挂在他的眼角处，范丞丞看着不忍心也没硬让朱正廷整个吞着，稍微拔出三分之一然后开始小幅度的挺动。柱身来回进出的时候磕到了上边的门牙上，范丞丞嘶的吸了口气，靠，真爽。  
腥咸的味道在口中蔓延开来，朱正廷被范丞丞压着后脑勺做着机械性的吞吐，头部顶在他舌根处的软肉上来回摩擦，偶尔顶在喉咙深处朱正廷反射性干呕一下又被重新塞满了嘴。  
朱正廷扬起脖子猛然又吐了出来，他还没来得及咳嗽几声又是硬被顶出几句呻吟。

“找死啊黄明昊，你这是想公报私仇吗。”  
“怎么，谁让你抢先一步。”  
呵呵，奸诈的温州人。  
黄明昊又将朱正廷的腿掰开了点，他一下下肏进那个洞里，那里已经在之前完全被肏开，变得敏感又酸痒。朱正廷在前面趴着，他张着嘴口水又不自觉的流出来。  
穴口的软肉紧紧吸着黄明昊，他说哥哥你这里好紧啊然后又更用力往里捅，朱正廷觉得自己快被捅穿了，他就只能趴在床上叫着床然后又被范丞丞抬起来用肉棒堵住要喊出声的呻吟。

“你去哪儿学的这么多骚话，是不是背着我看小黄片去了。”  
“胡扯，我看没看小黄片你又知道了，还有你把你信息素收点儿，熏着我难受。”  
插到一半的时候，他俩突然停下来四目相对，朱正廷也不傻，每次他俩背地里对上眼了准没好事，他颤抖着吐出嘴里的肉柱，含糊不清的问，“唔....你们.....要干嘛...”  
“哥哥，今天我们玩点儿新的。”  
黄明昊伸手摸索了一下，他的手指碰到了穴口和柱身连接的缝隙，他反复试探着摸了摸然后将一根手指硬塞了进去。  
意识到不太妙的朱正廷顿时惊呼一声，他挣扎着往前爬又被黄明昊抓着腰扯了回来。  
“正廷哥，放松，等下保证你爽上天。”  
“唔....不....不可以....会...啊.....会裂开的....唔...”  
黄明昊也没管朱正廷拒绝，他耐着性子抽插了几下，觉得手指和肉壁的缝隙变大了又插进一根手指。范丞丞也没闲着，他正面抱起朱正廷，一边抚慰他的性器一边啃咬乳尖，朱正廷被咬得爽就没继续挣扎又开始嗯嗯啊啊叫起来。  
三根手指能够进出得顺畅许多，黄明昊突然从后面架起朱正廷，他让了个位置出来，示意让范丞丞进来。朱正廷本来还沉浸在快感中，后穴突然的撕裂感让他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“唔.....疼....”他喊出声。  
范丞丞捧起朱正廷的脸边安慰边吻掉他眼角的泪水，其实他俩也不太好受，肉壁快被撑到极致死死地锢住两根阳物，范丞丞皱着眉他用手去调整着角度看看是否完全插了进来。  
朱正廷趴在他身上小声嗫嚅，下身又麻又胀，但是穴口却还在贪婪地吮吸。他被两个人夹在中间，视线是模糊的不知道抓住的是谁的手。  
时隔半分钟黄明昊耐不住性子率先小幅度的抽动，这一下又刮到了朱正廷的前列腺上，刚刚还是折磨他的疼痛现在却又酸又爽，他又忍不住低吟几声，范丞丞见状索性也不再憋着他顺着黄明昊的速度开始一上一下的抽插起来。  
黄明昊握住朱正廷的手往他的下面摸，还没碰到穴口手就又被飞溅出来的精水弄湿，他从背后舔着对方的耳垂又说哥哥你看你骚不骚你看你下面咬得多欢。  
朱正廷又止不住哼出声，也不知道是现在顶在他最里面的是哪个弟弟的阴茎，他的腰和大腿又开始痉挛起来，感觉嗓子开始干涸，从一开始就从各方面失了不少水，他眼巴巴地看着范丞丞。

范丞丞也明白他的意思，他顺手从床头捞了一瓶水喝了一口然后碰着朱正廷的脸对着他的嘴巴吻了下去。  
他们吻得深，水顺着下巴流下来和下面床单上的液体混在一起，数十秒后朱正廷才拼命推开范丞丞，朱正廷咳了几声又继续瘫在对方身上呜咽，两根肉柱在他身体里这么捣腾，他只能边叫着边喊出不要了太大了不连贯的词。  
黄明昊眼睁睁看着范丞丞和朱正廷接吻现在更不爽了，他调整了一下角度，往另一块肉上面撞去。  
“昊....唔...昊昊....不可以....”朱正廷惊恐着喊着，他也没有力气去阻止黄明昊了，对方一下子插进了他的生殖腔，如果说之前的快感叫爽，那么现在就是能让他欲仙欲死。

范丞丞又皱起眉，“你可没戴套啊。”  
“没事，等下不射里面就行。”黄明昊也有分寸，那里的软肉更加炙热紧致，差点儿没忍住，他牢牢握着朱正廷的腰更猛烈地往里顶，总之还是他赚了。

一个插在他生殖腔一个顶在前列腺上，朱正廷已经完全没有意识了，嗓子都喊哑了，只顾着机械性的浪叫，他发出濒死一般的呜咽声，终究是仰起头发不出声，他张着嘴巴，空洞的眼里失神的眼球微微向上翻。

小腹和后穴的酸胀感在积压后还是爆发出来，他迎来了第二次前列腺高潮。  
黄明昊也没有停留，他在射精之前将阴茎拔了出来。

干得彻底的朱正廷倒在他们身上，像散了架一样躺在那里，臀肉还在轻微颤抖。  
“辛苦了，哥哥。”  
黄明昊刚起身，谁知门却被一下刷开，门外是一片霸道的低气压。  
“你干嘛不锁门！”  
“谁知道他要来！”

蔡徐坤从门外走进来，他伸手在面前扇了扇风说不开下排风扇啊这味真浓。

“坤坤哥，你这是算好时间进来的吧。”  
“算是吧，亏我还以照顾队员的名义向前台要了备用房卡。”  
蔡徐坤直径走到床前，朱正廷侧躺在那里，腰部和腿根有不少红印，好在脖子处暴露在外的部分还是白皙的。  
“当初不是说好的发情的时候要告诉我的吗。”  
黄明昊自知理亏不在说话，蔡徐坤也没有追问，他扶起朱正廷，帮他抹了一下脸上的混合物，对方嗅到了蔡徐坤身上的气息，又伸手环住他的腰，他感觉因为疲惫睡着了，模糊间还“坤~坤~”的嘟哝着。  
蔡徐坤笑了笑，直接拦腰抱起走向浴室。  
进去前他转身对正欲离开的几个人说道，“和你们公司说一下，正廷可能至少需要请三天的假了。”


End file.
